candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Master Saga
Candy Crush Master Saga '''(Short as '''CCMS), Is a known Incoming Fan Sequel of Candy Crush Saga. This game can be played on PC Via King Account or Facebook; and on Mobile. It's estimated that the First 80 Levels will be released in Beginning of 2015. The main story of this game now Focuses on Tiffi going through another Adventure in the Sweet world of Candy Crush! But she'll Meet a new Guy that would assist her on the Voyage! News *'UPDATE:' Confirmed World 1 Episodes, Elements and Boards on making Lives Regeneration System The regeneration time needed to get a life is 10 minutes (Online) or 25 Minutes (Offline) and the maximum lives that can be regenerated is 5 each time (Or 15 by a charm). Level Types and Difficulty There are 4 Confirmed level types on this Saga, which are Moves Levels, Jelly Levels, Ingredient Levels and Timed Levels. Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part at the infobox section also tells you how is difficulty in a scale from 1 to 10. The main color if the Difficulty of the Level is Undertermined is Gray Below is the meaning of the difficulty: # Very Easy (Light Blue): Has no difficulty at all, no problem to pass it on One Try. # Easy '''(Dark Cyan): These levels are just a breeze for some people, can be passed between one or three tries. # '''Considerably Easy (Blue): These levels are somewhat easy, but not enough to be considered Easy or Very easy. # Medium '(Salmon): These levels may take several sets of lives to some people, but to others, they might be done in one try. # '''Considerably Hard '(Violet): These levels have a half success chance of Passing. Requires a good amount of tries to pass them. # '''Hard (Pink): These are the levels which will take some time for the players to complete. # Very Hard (Red): These levels are Very Frustrating, but not a lot as Insanely Hard ones. # Insanely Hard '(Black): One usually will have up to only 5% success rate for these levels. Overall, these levels are next to IMPOSSIBLE. # '''Impossible '(Maroon): Can't be passed without Boosters, Only applied to Design Errors or Extreme Levels. # 'Variable '(Green): All depends on the skills of the Player, or just Luck, Some people say its easy, others say its hard, the Chance of Passing may Vary. Worlds & Episodes For now, there is only '''One world consisting of 6 Episodes. each worlds are divided by a Cloud (Only on facebook), On mobile devices there's no separation between worlds. Episodes consist of 15 Levels (Not counting the First Two Episodes, which have 10) and each episode has a Storyline problem which begins at the first level and is Solved at the Last level of the Same Episode, starting from level 35, the Episodes are divided by a Ticket Booth, where you need to ask 3 Friends on Facebook for Tickets. Another way to get pass through the Ticket Booth is by waiting 72 Hours and the Access is granted without trouble. Here's the List of Worlds: Episode List: More Info Coming Soon! Category:CCMS Category:Fanon Games